Happy Cakes Giving
by poohxebony
Summary: Come celebrate Thanksgiving Day with Tohru and the Sohmas. After all, the holiday can turn out crazy in all kinds of ways. Happy Turkey Day everyone, and please enjoy and review. AU


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is based as a Fruits Basket AU fic. So TohruxKyo are a couple, Uo and Hana knows the zodiac curse secret, and Akito has come to terms with everybody. Happy Turkey Day, everybody! ^.^

* * *

Thanksgiving Day had arrived for the Sohma family, and everyone was in high spirits for celebrating one of the most humble holidays of the year together. Since morning, the kitchen was occupied with many hassles and cooking. The room smelled all sorts of delicious foods and spices, bringing hearth into the home. So far, everyone seemed to be getting along just fine.

Well…almost everyone, anyway.

"I'm telling ya, you damn rat, I'm gonna be the one cooking the chocolate cake this year!", Kyo shouted, pointing the long wooden spoon at his purple-haired cousin. "You ain't gonna take over all the cooking!",

Yuki just stood there calmly, his face showing the same expressionless attitude towards his idiotic cousin. "Oh? Since when did you finally learn how to read instructions on the box?", he asked mockingly. "I wouldn't rely on you baking anything without burning the house down, even if our lives depend upon it". Kyo glared harder at Yuki and stepped up to him closer.

"You wanna start somethin', you damn rat? I could cook just as fine than you! I don't need some 'pretty boy' showing me how to do anything, you hear me?"

"Please. You wouldn't even know how to cook a grill cheese sandwich without throwing the frying pan across the kitchen if it didn't cook fast enough. A five-year-old has more skills than you in the 'patience department'".

"What was that?"

"Now, now, boys. Remember what today is?", interrupted their older dark-haired cousin. Yuki and Kyo turned around to see Shigure at the oven, stirring the macaroni and cheese in the pot on the stove. "Today's Thanksgiving, a time of thanks, bonding, and love with the family. It's a time of enjoying each other's company and just appreciating one another….well, besides appreciating the food of course", he chuckled.

Kyo and Yuki glared at Shigure's annoying optimism. "Save the blessings for later, idiot. Like I forgot what Thanksgiving's all about! Besides, holiday or not, there's no way in hell I'll ever enjoy this creep's company!", Kyo snapped.

"Likewise", Yuki added. "It's bad enough we'll have dinner with a cat that's not even house trained. He might spoil our appetite".

"Why you!—". Shigure stepped in time to wrack both his cousins over the head with his cooking spoon. "Like I said, it's Thanksgiving, and we're going to make the best of it. We haven't put all this effort in making these delicious foods just for you two to destroy the kitchen. Besides, you don't want to spoil this special day for our dear flower, Tohru, do you?".

Kyo and Yuki rubbed their heads, glaring back at Shigure. They glared at each other again, but finally shrugged it off. "You're not even worth my time spending this day with your antics, stupid cat. Just don't burn the house down and ask for questions if your brain can't function on how to do something else", Yuki said and walked to the other side of the kitchen.

"Pfft. Like I said, I don't need a pretty boy telling me anything, you damn rat. I'll be the one taking people by surprise with my cake!", Kyo snapped. Yuki just shook his head irritably.

"Stupid cat", he mumbled.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's continue with the family cooking bonding!", Shigure cheered. "Alright, I'm almost done with this macaroni. We're basically almost done with all the food. Thank goodness Tohru started on the turkey at 10:00 this morning, so it won't be long before the main dish is done too. All that's left is the stuffing, rolls, and cranberry sauce, so Tohru, Uo, and Hana should be back from the store any minute now".

"What time will the rest be here?", Kyo asked, stirring the cake mix in the large bowl.

"Well, Hatori said he'll come at around 1:30, along with Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji. Then Ayame and Haru will be here at 1:45".

"Great, more people that aren't house trained", Yuki mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"You can say that again", Kyo added. After stirring the cake mix several more times, he poured the mix in two cake pans. He walked over to the oven. "Out the way, I'm now putting the cake mix in the oven".

"Don't forget, there's also Kagura and Ritsu coming at 2:00", Shigure explained. "And finally comes Uo and Hana celebrating with us for Tohru. So by 2:30 or 3:00, the turkey will be ready and we'll all eat!".

"Oh god, I can't believe Kagura's coming here!", Kyo whined, brushing his hair through his fingers irritably. "We all know how berserk she's gonna act, and she knows that me and Tohru are together".

"Yes, you're right. You would think that she realized how ridiculous it is to chase after a buffoon. But, there's always somebody for everybody, even for a nut". A nerve struck on Kyo's forehead by Yuki's remark. He walked back to the counter where he cooked and cleaned up his mess. He looked at the clock.

"Damn. It's 1:15 right now. Those girls better be here on time for the stuffing and rolls".

"Oh, don't be such a worry cat. Of course the lovely Tohru will come in time to join us on this wonderful feast. We really couldn't have done this without her, like everything else", Shigure said. Both Yuki and Kyo started thinking about his statement, especially Kyo. He knew that his girlfriend meant so much for everyone in the Chinese zodiac. But Tohru definitely made such a difference in his life since the day she walked in their home. After a whole year of living together, both realized their feelings for each other and officially became a couple. Even after Tohru saw Kyo's hideous monstrous form, she never stopped proving her love and sincerity to him. That was how he knew that she truly was the one for. And he would do anything to make sure that she stays happy like she is now. Honestly, Tohru was the beacon of hope for the Sohma family.

Yuki knew Tohru and Kyo was a couple, but he'll always harbor those hidden caring feelings for her. Sometimes, her choosing Kyo over him was beyond his understanding, but at the same time, he knew to respect her wishes. As long as he saw that Kyo was making Tohru happy, Yuki was happy for her too.

"We're home!", shouted a cheerful, lively voice from the living room. Kyo and Yuki snapped out of their thoughts and walked to the living room. They greeted Tohru, Uo, and Hana as they got in the door. "Sorry if we took long. After we bought the groceries, I wanted to stop over to Hana's house and wish her family a Happy Thanksgiving. They were very nice to allow her celebrating with us today", Tohru said smiling as Kyo took the grocery bag from her. She took off her coat and hung it up. "But we finally got the stuffing, rolls, and cranberry sauce!"

"Hmm, smells like the foods are coming around already", Uo commented. "I can't wait to eat".

"Yes, Tohru. I'm sure everything will turn out delicious by your wonderful cooking", Hana added in her melancholic voice. "You talent never cease to amaze us".

"Oh thanks guys, but it's not all me", Tohru replied blushing. "Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo are doing their part too in the kitchen. Even Kyo volunteered to make the chocolate cake this time, right Kyo?".

"Yeah, I already put both pans of the mix in the oven. They cake should be done in half an hour, then it needs to cool off"

"Say what? You lettin' Orange Top come near the oven? I think it's best to get the fire extinguishers ready in case the fire starts in a few minutes", Uo teased and smirked.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Miss Uo", Yuki added.

"Shut the hell up, Yankee! I'm sick of everybody talking crap about my cooking! And there ain't gonna be no fire!", Kyo snapped.

"Ha. Just make sure you know what you're doing. I don't think we would want some burnt crisp cake as dessert", Uo remarked.

"Ya think you can do better?".

"Um, alright guys, why don't we get settled for our guests coming soon?", Tohru suggested, trying to break the tension between the two.

"Miss Honda's right. Hatori and crew will be here in a few minutes", Yuki mentioned. "I'll go back in the kitchen and check on the food". "And since it'll be awhile for the turkey and cake to get done, there's no need to rush on the stuffing and rolls. Let's just chill for a while and watch some TV", Uo said. Uo and Hana took off their coats and hung them up on the hanger. Everyone sat down at the table and turned on the television.

* * *

"Tohru! Hi everybody! Happy Turkey Day!", Momiji shouted as soon as he stepped in the door, waving his arms happily. "I just can't wait to eat all the delicious foods!". Hatori followed behind him, along with Kisa and Hiro. Kisa smiled shyly at Tohru and the others, standing beside Hiro.

"Hi sissy. Thanks for having us over", she said quietly. Tohru smiled at Kisa and hugged her.

"Thanks for coming Momiji and Kisa. And you too, Hatori and Hiro". Hatori gave a slight nod but grinned, and Hiro nodded while crossing his arms.

"Who else is coming over?", he asked.

"Ayame and Haru will be here in a few minutes, at 1:45".

"Of course Ayame of all people would come. Hopefully the fool won't make a show telling you how to redecorate the table", Hatori added softly. "So, are Shigure and the others in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, dinner should be ready before 3", Uo said. "We just need to make the stuffing and rolls once the turkey's almost finished, since they don't take long to cook".

"Goody! Are we gonna have chocolate cake for dessert, Tohru? Are we?", Momiji asked.

Tohru smiled and chuckled. "We sure are. The cake will be done soon. It just needs to cool off and then get frosted. If you want, you guys are more than welcome to relax and watch some TV, or hang in my room". Momiji nodded and sat down in front of the TV.

At 1:45, Tohru opened the door for Ayame and Haru. "Oh hello, dear princess! A splendid day to celebrate Thanksgiving with friends and family!", Ayame declared, lifting Tohru's hand and kissed it.

Haru walked in behind him. "Hi people", he said flatly.

"Hey Ayame! Haru! You guys are in time before dinner starts", Momiji said while watching TV with the crew.

"That's good. Is Yuki in the kitchen?", Haru asked.

"Yes, where is my unappreciated brother, and how's he been behaving lately?", Ayame added, flipping a flock of his long silver hair behind his shoulder.

"Um, the guys are still in the kitchen. I'll go and let Yuki know you're here Ayame", Tohru said.

"I'll come with you. After all, I know my dear Shigure is there as well, just waiting to sweep me in his arms and—"

"Let's not spoil everyone's appetite already, Ayame. Dinner hasn't even started yet", Hatori mentioned, sipping his cup of hot tea.

"Oh you and your teasing, Hatori", Ayame rolled his eyes and followed Tohru to the kitchen.

"Uh, Yuki, we have more guests", Tohru said nervously when walking in the kitchen, afraid there'd be more tension between Yuki and his brother.

"Greetings dear brother!", Ayame shouted, stretching his long arms and leaping towards Yuki. Yuki, who was at the stove cooking string beans, didn't bother to turn his back and greet him. He sensed Ayame was heading towards him for a hug, which is why he scooted to the other side and let Ayame end up on the floor. Ayame shed playful sad tears. "Oh, ever so cruel towards your own brother Yuki", he wailed. "When will you ever show me some respect?"

"When you're no longer mentally unstable", Yuki grumbled, crossing his arms. "I don't want to deal with your crazy antics. It's bad enough that you are known as my brother". Ayame pouted on the floor, then stood up and looked at Shigure. Shigure smiled back.

"Hmph, fine then. At least there's someone here that loves my company, along with my enchanting looks of course. It's been a while, Shigure", Ayame said and waved his hand at him.

Shigure placed his fingers on his chin, winking. "I couldn't agree more, Ayame", he giggled.

Kyo turned around from the oven after checking the cake. "Jesus Christ, don't you two start!", he snapped. "Do you want to spoil our appetites? Dinner ain't even here yet!". Haru then walked over to Yuki and poked his cheek with a finger.

"Hello to you too, Haru", Yuki replied plainly, more annoyed.

Haru then turned to Kyo. "Hey Kyo. So you know how to cook after all?"

Kyo gritted his teeth. "You asshole. Yeah, I know how to bake a cake, got a problem with that?".

"No, I just came here to see Yuki, now I'll go back in the living room with the rest". Haru then left the kitchen.

"Alrighty then, the turkey will be done in five more minutes, so Tohru can get started on the stuffing and rolls. And Kyo, your cake pans looks done too", Shigure said after looking in the oven.

"Great! I'll have Uo and Hana help me put all the foods in their serving dishes. You guys can go and rest now, you've done so much than expected", Tohru smiled. She walked over to Kyo and pecked him on the mouth. "Especially you, Kyo. It was really sweet of you to make this cake. You did an excellent job".

Kyo blushed, but grinned at her then walked past her. "Yeah…uh, sure. I'll take the pans out of the oven now and go in the room". Uo and Hana then came in the kitchen.

"Tohru, ain't it time to cook the stuffing and rolls yet? I'm starving and can't wait to finish with all this cooking", Uo asked.

"Yep, just in time. Let's put all the foods in the serving dishes, so we can start putting stuff on the table".

"While you and Uo are doing that, I'll get the water started for the stuffing, Tohru", Hana volunteered, walking to the dishes and grabbed a clean small pot.

"Thanks Hana. Alright, let's get things going!", Tohru exclaimed. "So far, everything's turning out as the best Thanksgiving ever!".

Kyo smiled at the memory of Tohru kissing him while walking in the room, but then he stopped on his tracks. A familiar psychotic girl with a green dress and bear bookbag immediately ran towards him, her grey eyes growing wide with awe. Her arms opened wide as she leaped at him. "KYOOOOOOO! I AM HERE TO CELEBRATE THIS PRECIOUS DAY WITH MY TRUE LOVE!", Kagura screamed. Kyo pushed Kagura out the way, running upstairs.

"DAMMIT! When will this all end!", he screamed.

Kagura got up from the floor and ran after him. "Oh no you don't Kyo! Come back here and welcome your sweetheart!", she shouted as she ran up the stairs. Everyone else shook their heads and sighed.

"And there goes the house insurance. Hopefully Kagura won't break any walls, or doors, or ceilings at a time like this. Control yourselves up there, you two!", Shigure shouted upstairs.

Finally the last guest, Ritsu, stepped in the room with his head down timidly. He twirled his fingers around nervously, slowly looking up and smiled at everyone shyly. "H-Hello everyone. Th-thank you for inviting me here", he said.

* * *

Everything was finally ready for the Thanksgiving dinner. The table cloth was neatly covered over the wooden furniture, and the delicate dishes and silverware were placed perfectly in front of everyone's seat. The table was filled with all the delicious meals; there was the greens, string beans, mac and cheese, cranberry sauce, stuffing, rolls, corn bread, sweet potatoes, and of course, the main turkey placed in the center of the table.

The family and friends gathered around the table and joined hands. Tohru, who sat between Kyo and Yuki, looked around and smiled. She was thankful to celebrate the holiday with everybody. Despite her mother's absence, everyone made Tohru feel whole, and she knew she was never alone. Especially with Kyo's love for her. Without a doubt if it wasn't for the unconditional love from her friends, she wouldn't be where she is now. This was definitely one of the most memorable moments in her life.

"Tohru, why don't you say the blessing this year?", Shigure asked. Tohru grew a little surprised and looked around, seeing each member of the family looking at her with smiling faces. Uo and Hana smiled and nodded their heads. Tohru smiled back and put her hands together, closing her eyes.

"Dear Lord, thank you for the food we are about to receive in our bodies. Thank you for allowing us to see another year of Thanksgiving, and we hope to see many more Thanksgivings to come in the future. I especially want to thank you for blessing me with such amazing people around me. I'm grateful for each of their unconditional love and support. Without them, I wouldn't be the person that I am today. Thank you for uniting us together, and just blessing us each and every day. And Mom, thank you for looking down at us, and we love you. Amen", Tohru summoned.

"Amen", everyone repeated, and chewed down on their plates. A lot of talking, laughing, and goggling erupted around the table, each person enjoying their meal.

"Man Tohru, you sure cooked one hell of a great turkey", Uo said. "Seriously, who in the world taught ya this?"

"Mom of course", Tohru said happily. "I've learned all of her secret spices and recipes while growing up. She used to called it the 'Famous Honda Turkey Codes'!"

"And it really works, Tohru. These meals are absolutely magnificent", Ayame stated, kissing his fingertips. "Excellent".

Tohru blushed some more. "Oh you guys, thanks so much. But it's not just me who did all the hard work. I wouldn't have done it without these guys too". She looked at Uo, Hana, Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki. "We made Thanksgiving together as a team".

"Oh boy, am I full!", Momiji said, putting his plate down and patting his stomach. "Well, I don't know about y'all, but I'm now ready for that chocolate cake!"

"Ha. Looks like you still have enough room for dessert, huh rabbit?", Hiro asked.

"I sure can use some chocolate cake too!", Kagura cried.

"Make that three; Kisa, Shigure, and I wouldn't mind having a slice", Haru added. Kisa smiled sheepishly.

Uo turned to Kyo. "So Orange Top, go ahead and bring the cake out already".

Kyo put his folk down and glared at Uo. "Why the hell do I have to get the cake? Can't you see I'm in the middle of eating?"

"Because you're the one that made it, idiot", Uo replied annoyed. "Unless you don't want us to see how awful it turned out after all?"

"Oh, that's alright. I'll go ahead and get the cake while you finish eating, Kyo", Tohru insisted. She started getting up, but Kyo placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's alright. I'll get it", he grumbled.

"Yes, it's only fair that the cook brings what he makes. Don't make Miss Honda the maid on this day, stupid cat", Yuki said.

"Will you shut the hell up? I haven't even frosted the thing yet!". Everyone looked at Kyo dumbfounded.

"You mean you haven't frosted the cake yet?", Momiji asked.

"Boy, what kind of bakery man are you?",Hiro teased.

Kyo raised his fist at him. "Don't pester me, smart ass. I'll go ahead and frost the cake right quick, and then I'll bring it out. Y'all just wait here". He got up and walked to the kitchen. But as he entered the room, his maroon eyes widened with pure shock as he seen both pans disappeared from the counter where he last left it. He walked over to the counter and found the frosting bottle opened and half empty already. His eyes soon blazed with anger. "What? What the hell happened to the cake!", he shouted. He ran back to the living room. "Alright, which one of ya messed with my cake?".

Everyone turned to Kyo surprised. "What? What are you talking about, Kyo? What happened?", Tohru asked.

"The cake! Both pans disappeared, and the frosting bottle was already opened! I left the pans there on the counter this whole time while we ate, and it's now gone!", Kyo snapped.

"What do you mean the cake's missing, you stupid cat? No one got in and out of the kitchen this whole time, so how could someone got their hands on it?", Yuki asked annoyed, not believing Kyo's outburst. Kyo turned to him and pointed his finger.

"Like I said, the cake's now gone. And it's funny how you seem calm about this. Maybe you're the one who did it while I wasn't looking, as another one of your devious plans to make a fool out of me! So give it up and confess!"

"Please. You're already a mindless fool. We don't need some magic disappearance to figure you out".

"That's it, you damn rat! I'm sick and tired of your smartass mouth!", Kyo shouted and walked over to him, but Tohru stepped in and placed her hands on his chest.

"No Kyo, please calm down. I know how upset you are, since you've put all your effort in the cake. Let's all go back in the kitchen and see what's going on".

"Well, somebody do something. I'm in the mood for some cake!", Kagura exclaimed.

"Ditto!", Momiji added.

Everyone got up and went to the kitchen. They looked around the big room, seeing if they would find the pans elsewhere. But if that was the case, how did it explained the bottle of frosting being opened already? "I swear man, one thing after another. That's why I ain't doing this cooking crap next year. Whatever I make disappears on me!", Kyo whined.

Tohru placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please don't say that. You did a splendid job. Just because the cake's missing, doesn't mean Thanksgiving was ruined. This was one of my best days ever, which was to be with all of you guys". Kyo looked down at Tohru, seeing the encouraging optimism in her eyes. He sighed.

"I know, it's just that I wanted to prove to you how I can be a good cook as that damn rat and dog. I just wanted to impress you, and look how it blew up in my face".

"Well…I wouldn't say that exactly….", a voice said from behind everyone. They all turned around in shock, only to find none other than Akito standing by the kitchen entrance. He folded his arms inside his pink kimono's sleeve, and smiled slyly at everyone. "In the end, you did impress someone with your bakery talent".

Kyo's eyes grew wider, then narrowed them at the Head of the Sohma family curse. "You bastard…it was you, Akito!", he said. "What's the big idea stealing my cake?"

"Yes, how did you get here, Akito?", Hatori asked. "And why? I thought you said you didn't want to celebrate Thanksgiving with us".

"Yes, I remember what I said…until I changed my mind at the last moment. When I came here, I decided to surprise you all by using the kitchen door to get in. Once I saw the cake pans and frosting, I decided that was the only thing I wanted as a Thanksgiving meal, for you know my weakness for desserts. And since I've heard you all still eating, I figured that was my chance to get in and out with it", Akito explained matter-of-factly. "Of course, I had to frost the thing in order to complete my satisfaction".

"Which was exactly my job to do!", Kyo spoke out. "I'm the one that made that cake, and you had the audacity to frost it yourself?"

"So…does this mean no cake for us?", Momiji whimpered.

"No fair, no fair Akito! I wanted some cake too!", Kagura whined, raising her fist. "How can you be so cruel?"

"I agree with everyone, Akito. Kyo put a lot of effort of making this Thanksgiving cake for us this year. Why would you take away something important to him?", Tohru asked, staring at Akito.

"Like I said, Miss Tohru, I have a weakness for desserts. And cake is one of them. I understand that you think I'm being an evil bastard right now, but rest assured, it was nothing personal. In fact, you should feel proud, Kyo. You really did packed one good cake. Delicious. By the way, here are your two pans". Akito pulled out the pans from behind his back, tossing them at Kyo. Kyo caught the dirty dishes, glaring more.

"But what about the rest of us, huh? What made you think we didn't want our hands on it?".

Akito smiled and shook his head. "I knew you would say that….which is why I prepared myself with this".

"This?", Hana repeated confusedly. Akito walked away from the kitchen entrance for a moment, and came back with a large dish platter. The silver oval lid covered what was inside. His hand lifted the lid up, showing everyone his surprise. It was a large, deliciously dark chocolate fudge cake, with dark chocolate frosting swirled around at the top, and a cherry was placed on top.

Momiji's brown eyes grew wider than a child seeing his gift on Christmas morning. "Wow! We are gonna have some cake, yippee! Look how huge that baby is!"

"Yeah, that's what I call a 'devil's cake' for sure", Haru commented.

Kagura smiled from ear to ear. "Heehee! I can't wait to have a taste of that bubba! Thanks Akito! I take back what I just called you!"

"So Akito, a change of heart?", Ritsu asked shyly.

Akito smirked more. "Let's just say it's a way of paying you back. It's only fair after what I did. I may be an evil bastard, but I'm not _that _much of a selfish evil bastard. Consider all this as a Thanksgiving prank. So no hard feelings, Kyo?". Everyone looked at Kyo, waiting for another explosive reaction. Kyo stared heatedly at Akito for a few minutes, deciding whether to punch him for the trouble he caused, or just go with the flow for the hell of it. He gritted his teeth, then closed his eyes and sighed.

"Teh. You better have come back with something, after you just stole from us. But don't think I'll let this happen again", he said. "Dammit Akito, I hate it whenever you pull a fast one like this!"

"Well, now that we all kissed and made up, let's hurry up to the damn cake and get the slicin'", Uo said impatiently and crossed her arms. "I think we had enough mischief for one night".

"Miss Uo is right. Let's clean up and empty the table. We can then bring new saucers for the cake", Shigure suggested.

As everyone walked back to the living room to get their dishes, Kyo crossed his arms and snorted. "Hmph! That bastard…and here I thought Rat Boy really pulled a prank on me. Still, no way in hell I'm gonna apologize to him about it". Tohru smiled at Kyo and took his hand, giggling.

"Come on, Kyo, let's have some cake and enjoy the rest of this night. If there's anyone who deserves to enjoy his dessert, it's you". Kyo looked at Tohru, but gave her a soft grin.

"Yeah. You're right", he said. As the couple walked back in the living room, Tohru's thoughts trailed back about her mother. She gave a content smile. _'Mom…I know you're looking down at all of us on this special day. I just want to tell you that I am blessed to have people like these in my life. I'm no longer alone, and I don't think I'll ever be. So yeah, I'm at peace now, and I know where my place should be. Happy Thanksgiving, Mom. And I love you'. _


End file.
